


Under the Moonset

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BGM Suggestion: Eine Kleine, Happy BDay Succi!, How can we ever forget you?, You did well sweetie. You deserve every kind of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: The moon shined brighter in darkness, hiding every scar he received and tears he shed behind the shadow.And there he was, the moon of V3.





	Under the Moonset

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE DETECTIVE, ALSO HAPPY INTERNATIONAL INDEPENDENCE DAY!!(You know what I mean *cough fiction cough*)  
> Apparently there is a difference between translating a work and actually creating a work  
> Yes I meant to use exactly 907 words  
> Bonus points if you can find several shoutouts!
> 
> I actually wrote an essay about the metaphor among truth and moon and blue and how they are related to Succi haha. Should I try translating it at some point...?
> 
> Confession: I have a twisted analysis of how Shuuichi was meant to be the key of termination, a doll that was going to be thrown away for ending Dangan Ronpa. Plus, after all those despair he went through, I think he will welcome death like a comfortable rest...
> 
> Hey, I know that is the 'second' best option.  
> Of course the best option would be Succi smiling every day, not crying despair anymore, knowing that he is always beloved!
> 
> There is a korean idiom called '꽃길만 걸어'-literary 'please walk over the flower path only.' We tell that to cinnamon rolls who did nothing wrong and deserve happiness 24/7. Of course everyone screamed that to Shuuichi today! What would be the English counterpart to that? Any suggestions?
> 
> Again happy birthday, Shuuichi Saihara, the truest hero of Dangan Ronpa. You did well.

As time went by, eventually the name of Dangan Ronpa became history. Yet people could not forget that one single name: 

 

Ultimate detective Saihara Shuuichi.

 

Is there a fraud tyrannical monocracy adores more than throwing a scapegoat toward angry crowd demanding a target for blame? Team Dangan Ronpa was not an exception, for they wanted to create a society that praises despair named hope, and to reign as an absolute ruler of such-created dystopia. 

 

Saihara Shuuichi. Son of famous actor and screenwriter. Nephew of famous detective. Owner of finest androgynous beauty, keen intelligence, caring words and considerate actions. His everything was perfect enough to attract thousand pairs of jealous green eyes. It is a well known postulate that jealousy shows positive correlation to the excellence of the other; therefore he qualified as the best bait in the entire Dangan Ronpa history, only to be ruthlessly thrown away. 

 

This is the story everyone can easily deduce. Of course there are more stories untold:

 

In the moment you were born you screamed, saying that you wanted to fade away and disappear. You lived because you couldn’t die, only facing the limited love, helplessly exposed to solitude. Even when you (finally) broke down, crying that human warmth is frightening, not many people glanced at you, not even once. 

 

The bloodthirsty and entertainment thirsty viewers did not care about such fault at all. Emotions such as melancholy existed only to be consumed for fun. Have you ever seen starved lions not eating a rotten meat? Just like that metaphor, they gleefully gnawed on the new victim. Even if it is technically a fiction, how could they sexually consume the character who is a high schooler? It must be the consequence of society’s twisted ethics being tacitly allowed. There cannot be any other explanation.

 

If one single person reached out to you, who was too broken to the point where you-hesitantly and synchronously decisively-threw yourself to the wave of fiction and let drown, could’ve something change?  

 

No, in fact, it was your such fault that ultimately brought the end of Dangan Ronpa.

 

You received reprobation after reprobation. For being weak, wishy-washy, and indecisive. For being a detective who trusted others. For being a protagonist who should have not been a protagonist. But if you were not the protagonist, Dangan Ronpa would have not end-forever. You had a willpower and courage to choose to die as a truther rather than living as a liar, just because you wanted to be rather hated for who you are than loved for who you are not.

 

I can still clearly see the back of you, who confidently took a step forward, for you knew it is a far, far better thing that you do, than you have ever done, and  a far, far better rest that you go to than you have ever known. If I shouted your name at that moment, if I reached out toward you, were you going to turn back? Were you going to take my hand? Were you? Nevermind, nothing would change if I regret now. After all, there is no ‘IF’ in the history. Since you chose to remain in past, I should walk along present…  

 

Since then it always rains on the seventh day of September-that’s right, it’s your birthday. From the morning to the sunset, the cloud that resembled your hair color rained nonstop. I remember the passage from book that said if it rains in Bailu, farmers are going to have a good harvest. Even though it is a good sign, I couldn’t be just happy because of the saying that heaven cries when really good person dies.  _ Looks like many people might celebrate your death, but heaven cannot hide its sorrow. _ This single sentence tastes bitter in my mouth.

 

Your two eyes shimmered like a pair of moon. At first they were dull and blurry gray, but as they were shone with truth they ultimately became the brilliant gold. Just like how bright moon appears when clouds clear up. Isn’t it ironic how your birthday is the last day the old moon appears? Nevermind, In fact, it fits you. The day of last moon for the one named SaiShuu-the last.

 

If the last moon did not set, there is no way I’m blinking, wiggling me fingers, taking a breath right now. There is absolutely no way I live, exist, and witness the change brought by you-all of these were possible thanks to you. Please do not ever forget that truth.

 

Happy first anniversary of the end of Dangan Ronpa. Happy first anniversary of your liberation from despair. And, and-

 

Happy nineteenth birthday! Even though you might regret being born, I am, we are truly grateful that you were born. In the society where you are forced to turn each other to the enemy, you became the new hope named truth. You shone the new path we will proceed toward. 

 

Every person who dared to speak the truth by pointing out that the frame everyone believed to be the justice was wrong and took a first step toward the more right path was always denounced mercilessly. Fortunately the flow of time granted the chance of revaluation. If you become the history too, you should be able to clear your name. No, you will. ‘Cause we will raise our voices to make it come true!

 

Hey, would it be alright if I call your name?

 

Saihara, Saihara Shuuichi-


End file.
